Married to JD
by Bonzodog
Summary: JD and Kim have announced their engagement, leaving Elliot crying, Carla shouting and the whole hospital wondering one thing: "What if I were married to JD?". Slash, JDCox


**Blatant plagiarism of the 'Married to Elliot' daydreams. They're after this is set (I think), so it's mildly weird. Anyway, this is set about mid season 6.**

**I wrote this back in May 2008! But I dug it up, and decided to edit it and post it. It reads A LOT like My Frickin' Wedding by LitaE, but I wrote this before I read that (awesome) fic. **

**Little bits:**

**JD and Kim are still together.**

**Kim's pregnant with Sam.**

**Jordan's not pregnant, but her and Dr Cox are together.**

**Enjoy!**

"WHAT?"

JD's friends stood gathered around him in a circle. They looked as though he had just announced he was moving to Mars tomorrow.

"I'm getting married." JD repeated.

"Who to?" Turk stuttered. JD rolled his eyes.

"Who do you think? Kim!"

"But she lives miles away." Carla said.

"I'm moving to be with her. Her hospital offered me a job there when Kim told them."

"So you're leaving Sacred Heart?" Elliot whimpered. JD nodded, and she burst into tears. Turk and Carla comforted her, with the Latina woman shooting JD death looks.

"What?" He said, exasperated. "Come on you guys! Kim said yes when I proposed. You should be happy for me!"

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Elliot sniffed. JD gestured at the group.

"That would be why. The crying, the shouting, the- Turk, why aren't you freaking out?" Turk looked up sadly.

"I know I can't change your mind, so I won't try." JD smiled gratefully.

"Thanks, Brown Bear." Suddenly, Turk fell to the ground.

"Don't go!" he wept, clutching at JD's feet. JD sighed, then froze as a familiar face appeared. Turk was clinging on to his ankles, Elliot was sobbing and Carla was yelling in Spanish. Dr Cox stared.

He was in a strangely good mood today, and had decided to come over to see the only group of people he mildly- very mildly- liked, or at least tolerated. He walked up to Carla, then to Elliot, then bent down and looked at Turk. In the end, he just nodded a "Sarah" towards JD before wandering off. Or he tried to. An irate Latina woman grabbed his arms, and swung him back.

"Just where the hell do you think you're going?" Carla demanded.

"See patients, get on with life, breathe…."

"What, without saying two words to us?"

"I greeted Shelly!"

"Why not us?"

"One's crying, one's shouting and one is currently wrapped round his life partners ankles!"

"Well, shouldn't you have found out WHY he is 'wrapped round his life partners ankles'?"

"What Ghandi and his boyfriend do in the privacy of their home is so not my business. Which I'm quite glad about."

"PERRY!" Carla yelled. _Eep,_ Perry thought. _Carla's getting into angry mode. Wait, did I just 'eep'? Like an embarrassed schoolgirl? No one must ever know…._

"What?" He snapped back.

"Ask JD what's got us so upset." Dr Cox sighed, rolled his eyes and turned back to JD.

"Suzanne, dearie? Kindly tell me what's got these lovely folk so annoyed." JD mumbled something.

"Shikha, for the love of god! Just tell me. Are you moving? Cuz it would be GREAT not to have some strange small puppy like creation following me around all day." JD nodded very slightly, making Dr Cox's heart sink. Was JD really moving? He had only been joking….

"I asked Kim to marry me, and she said yes. I'm moving up to be with her in a weeks time." Silence. Then an eruption as everyone spoke at once.

"A WEEK?" Carla roared. "You only have A WEEK?" Turk resumed the clutching-at-ankles-whilst Elliot buried her face in his shoulder, body heaving with sobs.

Dr Cox just nodded. "Okay." He said, before wandering away. JD stared after him. Was that it?

Elliot was sad. She was clutching three photos and a note.

"Dear all," Turk read aloud from the note. "I thought JD's friends might want to see my stuff for the wedding. Do you like my dress? Love, Kim."

The first one was of Kim waving at the camera. She had dyed her hair a light ginger, and was wearing a tank top and jeans. Elliot sighed. "She looks beautiful." Carla smiled sympathetically. "Go to the next one." She advised.

Elliot let the first photo drop onto the nurses station, before whimpering again at the next one. A beautiful ivory dress was spread on a carpet. The dress was slim, with long sleeves and beads. There was a pair of white gloves and white heels lying nearby. Carla gently took the photo from her, placing it with the other one. The last one was the worst for Elliot.

Kim sat on a bench in her garden. The dress clung to her in all the right places. Her gloves weren't creased and her shoes were spotlessly clean. A white veil sat on top of her head, floaty material cascading over her hair. She looked like a goddess. Elliot started to cry- again. She had been so sentimental since JD announced his news yesterday. "It could have been me." Elliot whispered.

"Damn straight Blondie." An unmistakable voice said.

"What do you mean?" Elliot asked Dr Cox.

"It could have been any of your crew. Barbie here could have got her act together and slept with him again, but not do that thing when she opens her mouth and noise comes out. Carla was close enough to the man already: hell, you two even kissed once. No need to give me that look, trust me, everyone knows. Gandhi and him are practically married as it is, they even have matching rings. And don't even think about trying to tell me about the 'double prizer' again or I will use your skull to hold flowers and turn it into an air freshener for my wonderful ex, so she believes I would actually buy her something. Speaking of she devil, Newbie has slept with Jordan before, so there's no reason why they couldn't get it together. We all know 'the Todd' is so twisted he'll do anything to anything, including Barbara. The Janitor….. is the janitor, I'm not even going to expand on that. Maybe he's making fun of the kid to hide his feelings." Carla had recovered.

"What, like you do?" That caught Perry off guard.

"What now?"

"You heard me" she said, in her typical do-not-argue pose: hands on hips, head cocked slightly. Dr Cox let out an irritated grunt and stalked off.

It was three days until JD moved, and a week till the wedding. They had had it all planned out. But now JD was beginning to question things. Would all his friends come like he had hoped? Elliot was still crying whenever she saw anyone in a white dress: which was a problem in a hospital full of people in white gowns. Turk was stuck to JD's side like glue, Carla wasn't talking to him, and Dr Cox was being- well, Dr Cox. But with a little less crap and name calling than usual. Which confused JD. A lot. But all this meant JD was left with very little time to do what he liked to do best- daydream. Luckily for him, the rest of Sacred Heart were making up for it.

Elliot leaned against the man behind her. It was the Janitor, who was standing very still and hoping she didn't notice he wasn't a wall. It wasn't until she spoke that he dared to breathe.

"Janitor, I can't stop crying." She said softly. "I mean, Dr Cox was right. It could have been anyone. Anyone could have married him." She paused. "Even you" she said, grinning slightly. She sighed and wandered off with no idea where she was going, leaving the janitor to lean on his mop and think about what she had said.

* * *

"_I'm home!" JD chorused, walking into the kitchen. He looked around._

"_Where are you?" He called. "Hey? Where are you-" Before he could call the name, he took a step forwards and the floor beneath him gave way to reveal a pit filled with glue. He screamed and fell into the gloopy white liquid. He coughed, and an evil laugh came from above. JD smiled._

"_Oh, there you are. Afternoon darling!" he called._

"_Afternoon!" Janitor called back as JD began to drag himself out._

* * *

Janitor shook his head. That was weird. He picked his mop up, slung it over his shoulder and began to walk towards the children's ward. On his way, he tripped over a bucket he had left there and slammed into JD. JD stood up, glaring.

"Watch it, would you?" he yelled, storming off. He was NOT in a good mood. Only three days till his big move and his friends were still being idiots. Speaking of his friends, were was Elliot? They were supposed to be meeting up for lunch. He stalked towards the canteen, slamming the doors open. No Elliot. He looked for half an hour before giving up and heading for the rooftop to be alone. He smiled as he looked out. Finally, peace and quiet.

"JD?" A voice peeped up. Elliot was up here already. He groaned and turned to face her.

"Yes, Elliot?"

"Do you wanna go get some lunch? I was supposed to meet you but I forgot. Sorry, but I've been really confused lately. I mean, you're going, and that's got everyone all upset or angry or something, and no one's talking to me much. And I can't stop crying, and-" JD sighed and stood up.

"Come on. Let's go get lunch." He said, smiling slightly. She followed him down the stairs, trying not to cry- again. She could have married him, she really could.

* * *

"_How was your day?" JD asked, smiling._

"_Pretty good." Elliot began. "First I had a piece of toast, which tasted kind of strange because it wasn't the usual kind I buy, but that was all they had left at the store. Then I tried to brush my teeth but I lost the toothpaste, and I couldn't find it anywhere. It was like this one time, at my best friend's sleepover, when I couldn't find my mouthwash and I stank of anchovy pizza all day. __Then I called Barry because since his boyfriend Paul dumped him he's been depressed, and I keep trying to tell him to take up dancing for businessmen again, but Paul's got it into his head that that's a really bad idea. I can't find Paul's address, otherwise I'd look him up and kick him straight in the goo goos. But, you know, I just cannot find the address book, which mom says is a sign of madness and that I should go see a shrink or something. So I said to her-"_

"_Um, that's nice," JD said. "How are the kids?"_

"_Ask them." Elliot said, turning to the twins. "Ella, Sammie? Tell daddy about your day."_

"_Well," Ella began. "First I had a piece of toast…"_

* * *

Elliot blinked. "I thought you said you didn't like the name Ella?" she blurted out, before clapping her hands over her mouth. JD turned around, looking confused. Elliot smiled and shrugged. They carried on walking, with Elliot wondering whether she really would be a good wife or not. JD didn't speak much. He had a lot on his mind. Like, was he really ready to get married?

Now that his friends knew, it seemed like everything was happening too fast. He nodded a quick hello towards Dr Cox, who was leaning against the nurses station, waiting for Jordan to turn up. "Hurry up." He said impatiently to the air. Jordan kept being late. He swore she did it just to annoy him. Actually, she probably did. Perry frowned, and ran his hands through his hair. Only three days. Three! That was nowhere near enough time. There wasn't even enough time to tell the kid he-

"Perry!" A loud voice broke his train of thought.

"Oh, so you turned up today?" He said, quickly recovering.

"Where's DJ?" she said, ignoring him. "Doesn't he normally try to make you have lunch with him?"

"Yeh, but he's too busy lately."

"Oh!" Jordan cried, delighted. "Am I detecting sadness? Disappointment? Yes, yes I am."

"I'm happy!" Dr Cox said desperately. "I'm overjoyed! The brat's moving and I've got the hospital to myself again!"

"Yeh," she said, grinning evilly. "But that's not what you want, is it?"

"Shut up, Satan. Remember, it could have been you marrying him. And I'd probably be with someone with a soul. And a figure." Before she could thump him in the face, he dashed off. Which was rather ironic, as she had the keys. She waited for him to come back, imaging what could have been…

* * *

"_Hey sweetheart! How was your day?" JD asked. Jordan stared into space._

"_Crappy." She burped._

"_Um- anything interesting happen?"_

"_I had another kid." She said casually, holding up a screaming baby._

"_How many is that now?"_

"_Twenty something. I lost count." She said, leaning back in her chair._

"_And is this one mine?"_

"_Nope. Pablo next door." She said, waving to Pablo from the window._

"_Oh. Well, I'm sure I'll be a father eventually." He leant down for a kiss, smiling. Jordan punched him in the nose, and watched as he fell to the ground. She jumped over the body, and was greeted at the door by a muscle covered man, who quickly picked her up in his arms. He threw her into his Ferrari, and it sped off into the distance._

* * *

"I don't know why Perry complains." She said aloud. "I think I'm a good wife." She picked up her bag, swung it over her shoulder, and went in search for the man in question. Perry was up on the roof, where Jordan never looked. He grinned, and walked forward until he was on the edge of the building. He sat down, swinging his legs over the edge. He felt a light tapping on his shoulder, and span around. Turk stood there, snivelling. He said nothing.

"Can I help you-"

"Make JD stay!" Turk blurted out. Perry blinked.

"I'm sorry?"

"JD won't listen to any of us!"

"Dear God Turtlehead! What makes you think Rhiannon would listen to me? I wasn't even invited to her wedding. Besides, why would I _want _her to stay? Try asking her yourself: you two are pretty much fiances now." With that, he swept off to find somewhere more solitary.

Two nights later, Turk and JD sat next to each other on the sofa, watching The Gilmore Girls.

"You want another beer?" JD asked, reaching for the six pack by his feet.

"Sure" Turk said. "Are you going to drink one?"

"No chance." JD replied, sipping his homemade appletini.

"That doesn't look nice." Turk commented, looking at the bright green liquid.

"It's not." JD let the drink spill back into the glass from his mouth, and set it down. As they watched their show, Turk found himself wondering something…

What would it be like if he _was _married to JD?

* * *

"_You want another beer?" JD asked, reaching for the six pack by his feet._

"_Sure" Turk said. "Are you going to drink one?"_

"_No chance." JD replied, sipping his homemade appletini. _

"_That doesn't look nice." Turk commented, looking at the bright green liquid._

"_It's not." JD let the drink spill back into the glass from his mouth, and set it down. As they watched their show, Turk found himself wondering something…_

"_Hey, JD?" Turk grinned at his husband._

"_Yeah honey?" He replied._

"_Wanna have sex?" JD considered it._

"_Not until the advert break."_

* * *

Turk shook his head. That had been unpleasant in so many ways. Carla wandered in, and tried to say something.

"I-" she started.

"Not now, Carla." JD answered.

"But I-"

"Woman!" Turk exclaimed. "It's The Gilmore Girls!"

Carla hissed. "I should have just married JD, and left Turk to his stupid show." She muttered sulkily. She started to wonder…

_No. _She told herself. _No time for daydreams._

But it got her anyway.

* * *

"_Hey, JD?" A silky voice rang out, and JD looked up to see Carla lounging against the doorframe._

"_Yes, oh wife of mine?"_

"_Come to bed." Carla's dress was tight against her chest, but loose against her flat stomach. Her legs were long, and her hair straight._

"_Carla, this is going very off course." He said sternly._

"_What? Can't we just go to bed already?" Carla asked, her long eyelashes blinking._

"_You don't even look like you. You're dreaming that you're married to me, not that you're a lap dancer."_

"_I know." She pouted with red lips. She sighed, and turned to leave and to just go to sleep._

"_Hey!" JD called. She turned around._

"_I didn't say no." He pointed out, before following her eagerly to their bedroom._

* * *

Carla snapped out of it just in time.

"How does JD _deal _with those?" She asked herself, wide eyed.

"Hoe does JD deal with what?" A voice that did not belong to her husband or his friend sounded. Carla jumped.

"Damn it Perry!" Carla yelled. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"I live in hope." Carla glared, but Dr Cox didn't stop talking. "I'm here to see Newbie."

"He's with Turk." Dr Cox walked in, and both men looked up.

"Gandhi. Go."

"I don't have to-"

"_Go." _Turk raced to join Carla in the kitchen. JD looked a little scared as Dr Cox sat down next to him.

"What is it?" JD asked tiredly.

"Lovely greeting."

"I get married tomorrow. Forgive me if I'm not smiling."

"You should be smiling if you're marrying the woman you love, Wilma."

_What if I don't love her? _JD spat bitterly inside his mind.

"You don't _love _her_?_" Dr Cox asked, amazed. JD cursed.

"I said that out loud?"

"Yeah, you did. Now why the hell are you marrying a woman you have no feelings for?"

"I have feelings for her!" JD said defensively. "Just not very strong ones. I still like her"

"You can't marry a woman you just _like_."

"But the baby-"

"Forget the baby. You'll screw it up more if the kid grows up with parents that don't love each other."

JD admitted defeat. "I guess you're right."

"I generally am."

"So… why are you here?" JD asked curiously.

"Oh. Um, y-you know. Just… stuff…" JD stared. Perry was stuttering. Perry _never _stuttered. Suddenly, with a rush, Perry's mind was somewhere else entirely.

* * *

_JD sat at Perry's apartment, steaming cup of coffee in his hand. He supposed it wasn't his apartment anymore, it was theirs. But he sometimes still thought of it as belonging to his husband. His husband, who had just walked into the room._

"_Hey." Perry greeted him, kissing JD lightly._

"_How was the board?" JD asked as Perry sank down on to the sofa._

"_Crappy." Perry answered, sipping the hot coffee. He frowned, and so did JD. _

"_Well, if it's any consolation, I love you." JD said gently._

"_I know you do. I love me as well." Perry grinned, pulling the younger man to his side, and kissing him again. " And I love you too." _

* * *

"Woah." Perry breathed. He had no idea where that had come from, but he liked that place.

"What?" JD questioned.

"After tomorrow, will I see you again?" The words fell out of Perry's mouth quickly, and he didn't meet JD's eyes.

"No." JD frowned. "My stuff's all at Kim's already."

"So this is the last time I see you?"

"Yeah, I guess-" JD's words were cut off by Perry's lips. He struggled for a second, then gave up and kissed Perry back just as hard. Perry eventually, reluctantly broke away. He got up off the couch, went to the door.

"Where are you going?" JD cried, thoughts running around his head.

"Home."

"What was that, then?" Perry smiled sadly.

"I was never very good with words." He turned the handle to leave.

"I'm getting married tomorrow!" JD cried.

"And you know my thoughts on that already."

"We need to figure some things out. I _want _to get married to Kim!"

"Then there's not much to figure out." JD went to speak again, but Perry held up a hand and silenced him.

"You didn't invite me to the wedding and I wouldn't have come anyway. If I leave now, then I'm not coming back. If you want something to happen with us, then you have until I step through this door. If not, then this is goodbye for us."

Perry waited a few seconds, before turning back to the door and opening it.

* * *

JD couldn't hear what the minister was saying, because he wasn't really listening. He was marrying somebody he was now sure he loved. He hadn't been sure until now.

_Sometimes, you need someone to tell you you don't want something before you know that you really want it, _he thought to himself. He was vaguely aware that the statement made little sense, but he didn't particularly care.

He repeated what the minister had said. He hadn't heard the man, but he'd been wanting this since he started work at Sacred Heart. How many times had he gone over this moment in his mind? Six years of solid dreaming, finally happening for real.

He heard his fiancé's voice repeat the words, and he had to blink to clear the tears clouding his vision. He wasn't sad- as cheesy as it was, he was crying from happiness.

His various friends and family sat watching. Well, except for one person. But that person had said they weren't going to come, and for a good reason. But JD was trying to banish them from his mind.

Then he was mildly aware of everybody starting to clap, and hot lips pressing against his own. He kissed his fiancé- no, not fiancé anymore. He was married. _He was married! _He was aware of someone speaking, and he reluctantly pulled away.

"Kim still didn't show up?" Carla was asking gently.

"It's understandable." JD murmured, still clutching onto his husband. _Husband. _He liked that word. He couldn't wait to start using it on things.

"There weren't enough places anyway. You didn't invite me to the original wedding." Perry said, as JD dragged him towards the dance floor.

"I only didn't invite you because you wouldn't have come." JD let Perry wrap his arms around him, and the two began to sway to the music.

"I hate dancing." Perry hissed, before continuing. "I might have come. I could have jumped up halfway through and knocked her head off or something."

"As long as you weren't singing It Should Have Been Me, okay."

"That song's awful. But it is better than this."

"This is Journey!"

"Exactly."

"You two!" Carla laughed as her and Turk spun by. "You're married now. Aren't you supposed to argue less?"

"No." JD and Perry answered at the exact same time. Carla laughed again. JD wondered if she'd had too much champagne.

"So, you're stuck with me now." JD grinned.

"God help me." Perry laughed. "I broke up with Jordan for you?"

"I pretty much left my pregnant fiancé at the alter for you!" JD countered. Perry shrugged.

"I'm more important. And it looks like I'm about to be Barbie'd."

JD watched his husband be dragged off to dance, and he poured Perry a glass of his champagne, that Perry had brought for the two of them alone. He supposed it was theirs, now that they shared everything. But Perry was pretty proud of his secret alcohol collection, so he still thought of it as belonging to his husband. His husband, who had just walked into the room.

"Hey." Perry greeted him, kissing JD lightly.

"How was dancing with Elliot?" JD asked as Elliot accidentally trod on Keith's foot. Again.

"Painful" Perry answered, sipping the cold champagne. He smiled, and so did JD.

"Well, if it's any consolation, I love you."

"I know you do." Perry grinned, pulling the younger man to close, and kissing him again.

"And I love you too."


End file.
